That's the Spirit!
by HaiJu
Summary: All Valerie wants to do is spend her summer getting payback. But her number one target has vanished! She's forced to ask the ghosts where to find him. Of course, it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**That's the Spirit!**

* * *

_A friend is nothing but a known enemy._  
_- Kurt Cobain_

* * *

Valerie decided she was bored.

She smashed her fist into the ghost's gelatinous face, knocking it out of the air. It tumbled into the undergrowth, lost to her vision but not the sensors of her suit as it scrambled around pathetically, trying to get away.

Finally she was free to do what she wanted; school was out for the summer, and her father had finally found a new job—which meant that he was too busy to prevent her from ghost-hunting. The mysterious increase in ghost incidents over the summer suited her just fine. She should be happy.

But instead, it felt dull. Unfulfilling. Something was missing.

No, not something. Someone.

Valerie scowled as the ghost tried to rush her, claw-like fingernails blazing with green energy. It was only vaguely humanoid, with a hook nose and a patch of blue stubble on its green chin. A tattered bathrobe hung loose off its bony shoulders. She sidestepped and landed a kick in the ghost's midsection.

Phantom. Of course. Valerie had been prepared to spend her summer pulverizing that good-for-nothing, irritating troublemaker into ectoparticles.

The ghost doubled over from her kick, and she drove her elbow into the back of its neck, smashing it to the ground. As it tried to crawl away, she planted a boot on its back, staring at the sky as if Phantom might appear at any moment.

Where had he gone? Had he realized she would be free to come after him, and made himself scarce? Was he hiding from her?

She had scoured every corner of Amity Park, searching for the ghost boy with no results. No news or security cameras (which she of course did not hack using her dad's technology on the sly) had caught so much as a glimpse of him since the last day of school. Even the gossip had died down lately.

Maybe he'd returned to that 'Ghost Zone' place.

Valerie ground her teeth in frustration. She stomped down harder on the skinny green ghost, wishing it was Phantom she had pinned to the dirt under her boot heel. It whimpered pathetically.

"Quiet," she growled. "I'm trying to think."

It wasn't fair! Phantom owed her. He was her prey, her goal. That ghost and his worthless mutt of a hell dog had destroyed everything her father had worked so hard to earn, and her comfortable, socially acceptable lifestyle with it. He had put her through humiliation after humiliation. Finally he had tried to kill her. She'd watched with her own eyes as he shot an ectoblast directly through the faceplate in her suit. It was only by chance that it had been stolen that day.

"Please spare me oh great huntress," the ghost simpered, looking at her with big, teary red eyes. To do so, it had turned its neck a full one hundred eighty degrees.

"That's disgusting," she told it, pulling an ectogun from her belt. "And it's too late for a pitiful act."  
Five minutes ago, it had chased a terrified six-year-old off a cliff in the park. It was only by chance that Valerie was patrolling that area on her gravsled close enough to catch the kid. If that boy had really fallen…either way, this ghost was getting obliterated. One less danger to Amity Park.

She powered up the gun, but couldn't help another look around. Phantom had a nasty habit of showing up to throw off her game at just the wrong moment, interfering in her fights. He caused utter havoc wherever he went, and she was one of his favorite victims. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a close call earlier if she hadn't half expected a black and white figure to streak in and snatch the kid from midair any second. But that wasn't right, was it? He was a ghost, too. He'd probably just look on and laugh.

Valerie shook her head, irritated by the contradictory thoughts. Here at least was one problem she could eliminate permanently.

"See ya, creep." She aimed right between those angry, inhuman eyes, and pulled the trigger.

The ghost hunter brushed a few bits of ectoplasm from her sleeve as she walked away. She jumped on her hoverboard and zoomed off, listlessly checking her scanners.

The freedom was nice, though, she reflected as she skimmed the treetops of the park, veering toward the residential section. No need to go to school, no homework, no morning bus to catch, no responsibilities—

The alarm on her cellphone went off, reminding her of her shift at the Nasty Burger in fifteen minutes.

"Crap." Valerie still had a college fund to save for, also thanks to Phantom. Life? Summer? Freedom? Ruined.

"I'll get you for this, ghost kid," she muttered. "And your little dog, too!"

* * *

_A/N:_

_This story can stand alone, but it's also a parallel to Phantom of Truth. _

_This is the one I've been promising to write where we find out what's going on in Amity Park behind the scenes. It will have its own storyline and purpose, theoretically, but it should clear up a few things about PoT in the interim. If you like it, please tell me why! I need some serious motivation to get behind this story._

_Thank you to **sapphireswimming** for naming advice and **Kree Minory **for the same, as well as helping with some plot issues! I'm somehow still unhappy about the name...eh, oh well. Just be aware it might change before the next update._

_Concrit would be deeply appreciated._

_-Hj_

_EDIT: Now spiffed up and tidier. Thank you so much, **afftwill**, for your critique!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A friend is one who has the same enemies as you have._  
_- Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

It was an average day at the Nasty Burger.

That is, there was a new guy trying to learn the milkshake machine and dripping chocolate syrup all over the floor, some kid had vomited in one of the booths, and a shaky old woman who had insisted on carrying an unbalanced tray with three ultra-large sweet teas had dropped them on the way out and was currently squalling for the manager. Of course, none of the underpaid, overworked employees had volunteered to get a mop. There was a line out the door, and the earlier customers hadn't bothered to throw away their trash.

Valerie swept a collection of empty fry boxes onto a tray, wondering whether to relieve the flustered newbie at the cash register or start soaking up tea before it got under the ice machine.

It was a miracle that anyone was able to order anything. The noise of the customers, the machines, the cars zooming past outside combined into a dull roar that had been beating at her ears for hours now.

But somehow through it all, Valerie heard it. A name that sent shivers of anticipation down her spine: Phantom.

She whirled, empty wrappers clutched in her hands. The girl scanned the line at the front counter, and her eyes fell on two of her classmates—the ones Danny liked to hang out with, Tucker Foley and…Sam? Sam Manson, she was sure she remembered right.

"Shh, Tucker!"

Foley was gesturing irritably, waving the wad of cash for his purchase around like a proclamation. "We're left here with all the evil ghosts minus one hero. How's that supposed to work?"

"It's fine. Haven't you seen the news? Plan V is working like a charm."

Valerie's ears were burning. Did they know something about Phantom? She had to get closer.

"But what about the big bads, like…Why yes, I'd like Nasty Sauce with that." Not even waiting to sit down, the teen dumped the entire contents of the sauce packet on his burger.

"Toxic waste," Sam muttered.

"Rabbit food," Foley sniffed, eyeing Sam's salad.

"I can't believe Danny actually went," Foley complained, shuffling out of line and into one of the nearby booths. "With Phantom gone we're just asking for some evil ghost domination."

Valerie made a quick check for her boss, and then slid into the booth beside them. With her hair tied back and the obnoxious Nasty Burger visor pulled low over her face, nobody would recognize her. No one paid attention to the low-life drudges who actually made the food at this place. Valerie had learned that the hard way; now it was working to her advantage.

Sam leaned back nonchalantly, sipping her milkshake. "Tuck, you've been saying that every day for the past month."

"Sorry, it's just a little worrying," Tucker grumbled, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. "A few near death by ghost experiences will do that to a guy."

"Will you relax? Danny will be back tomorrow."

"If he comes back," Tucker said darkly.

"Contrary to popular belief, fresh air and exercise are rarely fatal."

"You sound like my mom."

"Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I have to live in a grease-induced haze of inactivity."

"You don't have to, but why shatter the dream early?"

"Ugh, nevermind. At least Danny will know what I mean when he gets back. Communing with nature, braving the wilds..."

"One average kid with no one but Teslaff and the football team? That's suicide!"

Valerie winced. So that's where Danny had been all summer. Harsh.

"If it was so dangerous, why didn't you go with him?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Boys only, remember?"

"But isn't Teslaff leading it?"

"No comment there, Tuck."

"What? Ew, moving on. Where were we?"

"You abandoning Danny."

"Right. Even if I thought it would increase the chances of Danny's survival, which it wouldn't, there's no way I'm sacrificing a third of my summer to some extra-credit fitness program in the middle of nowhere. They'll have no bathrooms, no beds, and…" Tucker shuddered. "No internet connection. No thank you."

"Glad to see where your loyalties lie, technogeek."

"Aw, shut up. At least I passed my stupid PE final."

Valerie felt like pounding her head on the table—but she knew just how often those tables were cleaned and was too afraid of the thriving microbe population to try it. The ghosts had been a passing mention. Just small talk. While she felt sorry for Danny's rotten luck, it gave her absolutely no new news about Phantom. What a waste of her lunch break.

She stood up and stalked over to the trash can, dropping the empty wrappers into it. Valerie was just about to hunt down that mop when she heard a distinctive pinging noise—one that only she could hear. It meant she was getting a call through her suit. Only one person had that number. One very, very important person.

"Cover for me," she told the girl in the back, tossing her an apron. "I'll be back in five."

In the back alley behind the dumpster, safe from prying eyes, Valerie summoned her suit and activated the wrist monitor. Her benefactor's face flickered into focus.

"Valerie, my dear," he greeted smoothly, then paused, gaze moving upward. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Valerie blinked, confused, then realized she was still wearing her Nasty Burger visor. She whisked it off. "Never too busy to talk to you, Mr. Masters."

"I have a new task for you," The mayor leaned toward the screen. "Danny Phantom."

"I've been waiting to hear that," Valerie grinned. "How do I find him?"

The aristocratic man shrugged, looking bored. "How should I know, my dear? Rough up some of the ghost population, ask around." He looked irritated for a moment. "Not that those imbeciles ever show an ounce of competence, but who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Her grin turned feral. "I'll even bring you his head on a silver platter... if there's enough of it left."

"Not so fast, my little hunter. You must bring him back in one piece."

"But Mr. Masters—"

"Don't forget who gave you those toys you so love to play with, Miss Gray. I could just as easily take them away."

That threat wasn't much of one now that her suit had fused with her and could be summoned with a thought. But Valerie would play the obedient lackey. She owed him everything, after all. "Yes, Mr. Masters."

The mayor moved to sign off, but paused. "Oh, and by the way. Don't think I don't know about your... special upgrade. That won't prevent a return of my goods." He smiled again, but it was much colder this time. "There are always ways, my dear. Some much less pleasant than others." The smile vanished. "Bring him back. Alive."

The transmission ended. Valerie, more shaken than she wanted to admit, could only stare at her wrist blankly. "Alive?"

* * *

_A/N: _

_Okay, here 'tis! Chapter two of this strange little side venture._

**_The Cinderninja _**_has kindly agreed to be my beta! Despite a comedy of errors starting out, we've come out of it with a properly beta'd chapter. Any mistakes that remain here are my own._

_**Eclipsys: **My thoughts exactly. :)  
_

_Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts!_

_-Hj_


	3. Chapter 3

_A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends. _

_- Baltasar Gracián_

* * *

Whoever invented hair nets should be hunted down and shot. Valerie had come home last night reeking of grease and with her dark, thick hair one big snarl of curls. She'd spent her entire evening battling it out with a brush and comb, and was therefore forced to put off her hunt for Phantom until the next morning.

Valerie loitered through breakfast and evaded her father's questioning as he rushed around getting ready for work. Fortunately for her, he didn't know about her upgrade; he was suspicious of the black-suited girl on the morning news, but whenever he confronted her about it, Valerie smiled at him innocently, holding up her empty hands. He thought if he confiscated her backpack of gear that would stop her. She let him have his paternal fantasies.

Her work was far too important to let a little thing like her dad's worries slow her down. It had become more than revenge; she had a job to do. Amity Park needed her protection. What's more, Masters even paid for the little side jobs he sent her; she was quietly but surely building her savings. By the end of the year, she would be able to go anywhere she wanted. Greasy hair and that stupid yellow visor would be a thing of the past.

Although, she thought as she cruised a dozen yards above the streets of downtown Amity, being backed by Mayor Masters hadn't changed things. She still had no idea where to look. Maybe she ought to take his advice after all.

It had never occurred to Valerie to actually ask another ghost about Phantom. She was more of a shoot first, obliterate later kind of gal. But now that she thought about it, it made a twisted sort of sense. Phantom was always involved with some ghost or another, picking fights or working with them to destroy the city and cause mayhem. Some of them might know what he'd been up to.

Her scanner beeped, and she checked her wrist monitor.

"Non-ghost source of ectoplasmic energy?" She read aloud, brow wrinkling in confusion. What the heck did that mean? Valerie followed the blip, veering off the main street and past the library.

As soon as the object came in sight, Valerie felt like smacking her forehead. Of course. That big, ugly road hazard of an RV that the Fentons drove around was moving slowly down the street. Who knows how many ectoplasmically charged odds and ends Danny's gadget-happy parents had stuffed into that hunk of junk. But why was it moving so slowly? Valerie couldn't remember a time she'd seen it going at less than a gentle fifty miles an hour. Even parking was an epic event with that thing.

Curious, Valerie zoomed closer, staying high and out of the general populace's line of sight. She realized that the big van was keeping pace with a girl walking briskly down the sidewalk. Even from behind it was easy to recognize that long red hair: Jazz, this year's senior valedictorian and Danny's brainy older sister.

The older girl had one book under her arm and a second held open in front of her. She wasn't getting much reading done, however, as she was in the middle of a rather loud conversation with the driver of the van.

"Please?" Mr. Fenton leaned precariously across the passenger seat, on hand stretched back to stay on the wheel.

"No." Jazz said, utterly unmoved by her dad's pathetic tone.

"Pretty please with fudge syrup on top?"

"Dad!" Jazz closed her book with a snap. "Just because you have abandonment issues and can't function appropriately with Mom out of town doesn't mean I have to waste my summer hunting some lousy random ghosts!"

"Come on, Jazzy-pants, it'll be fun! Since your brother is at that boot camp and your mother left me behind, it's just you and me."

"Mom didn't leave you behind. She's working."

"On a cool secret government project! Without me!"

"A boring secret government project, Dad. They said it wasn't even related to ghosts."

"Then why would they need my wife? She's a brilliant ectobiologist and kick-butt ghost hunter. Why would they pick my Maddie for some dull astral physics? She only has one PHD in physics. We do everything together. We're a team. I don't see why I couldn't be just as useful. Why can't I help with a secret government project?"

The redheaded girl raised an eyebrow at her father's rant. "I wonder."

"There's no Danny to go fishing, no Mads to invent with. I'm even running low on fudge, and the store just can't make it like my Maddie does." He sagged. "This might... be the end for me."

"Geez, fine. I'll help you catch a ghost—just one, though. My Harvard application essay won't write itself."

"Great! Now you just have to suit up…"

"In public? In this heat? Not a chance, Dad."

"But Jazzy-pants…"

"No jumpsuits. Hand over that ectogun."

"Yes! I think I see something on the Fenton Scanner. It's at two o'clock!"

"Where?"

Was he pointing toward her? Valerie ducked back just in time, hiding behind the building and away from the Fenton girl's searching gaze. Her ectoplasmically enhanced technology must have been picked up by their radars. That was a little disturbing; how could she, a human, be mistaken as a ghost? Though if her own tech had picked up the Fenton's RV, she supposed it made sense. The last thing Valerie needed was a couple of bumbling amateurs on her trail, so she zoomed away at top speed. They'd find something else if she could get far enough away. There had been no shortage of ghosts this summer.

Speaking of which… As she flew over the park, she spotted her first interrogation victim.

"Hey, you with the birds!" Valerie dove into the park, leveling her gun at the faintly glowing old lady in a knitted shawl, who sat oh-so-innocently on a park bench, feeding unsuspecting pigeons her glowing green birdseed.

"Oh my, young lady," the ghost peered up through her thick spectacles and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "That's not very nice."

"Cut the chitchat, ghost. I'm looking for Phantom. Tell me where he is."

"My, my," the old lady ghost sighed in disappointment, and suddenly Valerie realized that all the pigeons were staring at her. There were… a lot of pigeons. "You didn't say please."

"Oh, crap."

Five minutes later, Valerie crouched panting behind some trash cans. She peered out into the street fearfully, but there was no sign of the vengeful birds. The ghost hunter sighed in relief. She rocked back on her heels, picking some feathers out of her hair- only to be met with whitish-green goop.

"Ew, ew, ew!" she moaned, scrubbing her hand off on her thigh. Valerie still wasn't sure how they'd gotten her hood off, but it was going to take weeks to wash the smell out of her thick, curly hair. Just another thing to chalk up to what Phantom had put her through.

"Dangit," Valerie growled aloud. "Where are you hiding?"

"Aha, a mystery!"

Valerie nearly jumped out of her skin at the echoing, ghostly voice right behind her. She fumbled for a weapon, turning still half-crouched, only to come face-to-face with…

It was a freckly, chubby-cheeked kid of a ghost, dressed head to toe in houndstooth, toting a magnifying glass at least a third as big as he was. A skeletal hound sat on its haunches behind him, looking as bored as any skeleton could be without facial features.

Valerie stared at him blankly. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Youngblood's the name, detective's the game! Me and my faithful hound are on the box!"

"The case, you mean," the skeleton dog corrected dryly.

"On the case!" Youngblood went on, unperturbed. "There's no riddle too riddly, no mystery too mysterious, no secret we can't track down!" He eyed her appraisingly, looking hopeful. "You wouldn't happen to be a flimsy fatal—"

"Femme fatale."

"Femme fatale, would you?"

"Does it mean you'd help me find Phantom?"

"Naw, that's no good." He puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms. "Phantom always spoils my fun."

"Oh, it'll be lots of fun, I promise you." Valerie stood up from her crouch. "You play detective," she brandished her ectogun, "and I'll show just how fatal this femme can be."

There was something vicious in the kid's eyes as he grinned up at her. "You're on!"

* * *

_A/N: __Hello! Here's the next chapter, right on time..ish._

_Wow, you've given me quite a few reviews for just two short chapters. Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. If you want to see my (kinda craptastic) illustration of these two, you can check it out on DA._

_Many thanks to Dash (aka The Cinderninja) for betaing! Any mistakes remaining are my own, as I meddle frequently even with things that are supposed to be "done"._

_-Hj_


End file.
